


【乔樱/ABO】戒断期反应

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: ABO, 私设一堆关于装A的B出现O症状的故事
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 15





	【乔樱/ABO】戒断期反应

“请在五分钟后服用今天的药，主人。”  
  
清晨来自卡拉的提醒将樱屋敷从睡梦中唤醒，最近工作过分忙碌的他总是需要靠卡拉充当闹钟，而今天则是因为难得一见的宿醉。迷迷糊糊间手伸向旁边的药物——不是其他，正是需要每日补充的信息素，能让自己看起来和alpha无异。  
  
虽说平日里的信息素都是抑制状态，但为了防止某些时刻被识破，他每天都会服用药物来维持alpha的信息素水平。作为知名的书法家，入行的时候起因为不想被beta的身份而影响工作，才一直伪装成alpha。  
  
——这个世界无疑是不公平且生来就带有偏见的。在大多数人的认知里，顶尖人物都是alpha。在成为beta的那一刻起，全世界仿佛都在说「beta只配成为普通人」，但他偏不信邪，然而为了走下去自己的路不得不伪装成alpha。所幸，他所用的顶尖药物已经可以完美地进行伪装，丝毫不用担心被识破。  
  
手指习惯性摸索床头，但是此刻他突然发现药没有在那里，睁眼看向天花板反应了几秒钟这才想起来现在并不在自己家中。  
  
  
昨天发生了什么来着？  
  
  
脑海里过了一遍昨晚的场景，樱屋敷回忆起来昨天晚饭似乎是在南城的店里，和大多数时候一样两人一边拌着嘴一边用餐，卡拉放在一边充着电。结束营业的南城给他自己也做了些食物，然后嘴上说着「宝贵的夜晚时光竟然和你这家伙一起喝酒」然后拿出了自己珍藏的酒来一脸不情愿地分了他一点。  
  
一切都和往常一样，那么为什么自己会宿醉甚至出现断片的现象？樱屋敷想不明白，仔细复盘了好几遍终于发现了问题在哪。  
  
由于卡拉处于充电状态，并没有人来提醒他酒精和服用的药物需要间隔一小时以上摄入。习惯了常年依赖人工智能的提示，樱屋敷完全没想起来这回事，而且平时他都有严格的饮食计划，只有那天是个意外。果然是因为一见到某个大猩猩就开始气到神经错乱吧？竟然连这么重要的事情都忘记了。  
  
他平时所用的药需要早晚各一次，才能稳定地发挥效力，喝酒的时候没意识到间隔一小时这件事，结果就导致了副作用发生——不仅是药效失去作用，在几杯下肚之后就整个人昏睡在了沙发上。然后现在……似乎是在南城家里。  
  
因为昨天没想到会发生这种事，今天的药也没有带来。虽然这种药效果很好，但一旦停止的话……他还没有尝试过，开始努力回忆医生的嘱咐。  
  
「一旦停药的话，会出现omega的生理反应。」  
  
还偏偏是这种时候，在这个不能更alpha的家伙家里。樱屋敷为了以防万一，先锁上了卧室的门。  
  
“喂，四眼，怎么还没起床啊？！”南城正在敲门。  
  
该怎么跟他解释啊……  
  
自己其实不是alpha这件事，就连从小一起长大的南城都没发觉。身为beta的好处之一是对信息素不敏感，也没有让人头痛的发情期，得以在多数时候保持冷静。但是眼下，如果因为药物缺失而真的出现omega的反应……不行，一定不能让他进来。  
  
“别进来！”  
  
“啊？！这可是在我家诶？话说你也太不领情了吧，是我把你运回来的好不好？”南城靠在门上，见对方不愿意打开门只觉得很困惑。  
  
  
“主人，已超过规定的服药时间。”  
  
偏偏这时卡拉的提示声响起，门外的南城听到之后更加疑惑了，直接开始更加频繁地敲门，“喂！你没事吧，薰？！”  
  
樱屋敷依然不肯开门，只是副作用已经开始显现，汗水顺着樱色的头发淌下来浸湿了被罩，骨节分明的手死死抓着床单和异常的身体反应做着斗争。怎么能败给这种生理现象，只要忍一下就好，只要回去拿到药……就可以恢复正常了。勉强着从床上下来，扶着桌子想站起来却感觉一阵天旋地转。  
  
听到什么东西重重撞击在地板上的声音，南城又尝试叫了几声名字全无反应，顾不上那么多，直接拿出了备用钥匙打开了门，赫然看到樱屋敷倒在了地上。  
  
“喂，薰，怎么回事？！”  
  
南城冲进去的时候只觉得空气里的味道有些异样，半晌后才反应过来似乎是信息素的味道，努力克制着自己不产生别的想法，他扶起来昏迷在地上的樱屋敷，这才发现身上的衣服已经汗湿，看起来情况不太妙。  
  
樱屋敷睁开了眼睛，此时被副作用困扰的他看到南城的脸心下一沉，在这种时候alpha的信息素显然会让情况更糟。他还没有过应对这种情况的经验，把目光转向了一旁的卡拉。  
  
“由于omega的生理反应已出现，您需要马上服用抑制剂或与alpha结合，否则会出现休克症状。”  
  
樱屋敷怔了一下，有没有搞错啊当时拿药的时候可不知道副作用会这么严重，不过当时出于对自己严谨作息习惯的自信可能确实忽略了这一点，在副作用强/但伪装效果好和副作用弱/伪装效果也差一些的药物中间还是选择了前者。  
  
“你……有抑制剂吗？”  
  
“哈？！我怎么会有那种东西。”  
  
100%纯正的alpha当然不会需要抑制剂，本来以为这家伙平时这么招蜂引蝶的样子肯定有给omega备用的存货，看来这条路也行不通了。临时出去买的话大概也来不及了。  
  
只能这样了么，樱屋敷咬咬牙看向了一旁的南城。  
  
“帮我一下吧。”  
  
  
  
  
从很久以前开始，南城就觉得他始终看不透樱屋敷的全部，但又说不上来是为什么。在刚刚步入青春期的时候，身边的人陆陆续续开始有了变化，无论是气味、外表还是别的什么，只有这家伙似乎一成不变。后来试探性地询问他究竟属于哪一种类别，遭到了狠狠的嘲讽说白痴大猩猩连这都看不出来。  
  
也不是没有想过他会不会是omega，毕竟打小就看起来一副白净瘦弱的模样，确实很容易被这么归类，但同时又担心如果是的话，自己就必须要和他保持距离才行。  
  
看起来像omega的外表也着实给樱屋敷带来了不少的麻烦。中学时代还不像现在这样留长发，但外表的吸引力是实打实的，尤其对那些刚刚开始分化的男孩子来说，南城和他一起走在放学的路上回家的时候总能感觉到一些目光。  
  
借着顺路的名义，两人几乎每一天都一起回家，只是这一天是例外。南城被学校里的事情耽搁了一段时间，让他先回去，结果回去的路上看到樱屋敷似乎遇到了麻烦。  
  
远远看到他被看上去很强势的几个人围在了墙角，领头那人似乎在说着什么，剩下的几人跟着笑着起哄，樱屋敷站在那里看起来处于弱势，但微微抬起下巴反而看起来像是强势一方，然后他毫不犹豫地拎起自己的包重重砸向面前那人。  
  
“你找死吗？！敢对老大下手？！”  
  
被还以重重一拳没来得及躲开，樱屋敷擦了擦嘴角的血冷眼看着他思考该以什么方式回击。  
  
“哈——真是不爽啊，这个眼神。”  
  
一个飞踢过来他侧了一下身体躲开了，然后面前的人突然被掀翻在地上，南城赶了过来直接撂倒了几个人。比常人看起来更加强壮的身体让他显得很有震慑力，刚刚还在那边耀武扬威的几人立刻连滚带爬逃跑了。  
  
“你没事吧，薰？”南城搭了把手让他站起来，这才发现他嘴角还带着血。  
  
“没事。”拍了拍身上的尘土，樱屋敷仿佛什么都没发生一样继续往前走着。  
  
——因为被当做omega而遭到霸凌这种事，反正也不是第一次了。  
  
樱屋敷的表情和平时无异，樱色的短发粘了一些灰有些散乱。二人一路沉默着，南城想要说点什么却无从说起。如果他真的会成为omega的话，和自己的立场完全不同，不管说什么都有可能起反作用。唯一能做的，大概就是像现在这样跟他一起放学回家吧。  
  
樱屋敷的分化期似乎比较晚，南城就这么在一半好奇一半紧张中度过了青春期的岁月，直到从某一天开始，若有若无能从他身上感觉到相斥的气息。  
  
“所以——你其实是alpha?”南城对于这一点始终抱有怀疑，从体型来看，显然不合常理嘛。不过也不是没有这种情况发生，毕竟每个人的生理构造都千差万别。  
  
“既然知道了就不要再问了，白痴猩猩。”  
  
这种语气尽管实在让人火大，但反而让南城松了口气。既然同为alpha，那就可以继续保持着一直以来的关系了。  
  
  
  
  
可是现在的情况又算是怎么回事。  
  
为了让樱屋敷感觉好受一点南城把他的头靠在了自己腿上平躺着，一向锐利的金色眼瞳此时看起来有些失焦，汗水从白皙的脖颈滑落，最要命的是偏偏还是此时散发的对alpha来说最致命的味道，南城需要死死咬住嘴唇才能保持理智。  
  
不行，不可以——这样不就打破了一直以来维系的关系吗？  
  
可是现实容不得他多想，樱屋敷见他没有反应，不耐地按住他的头直接堵上了他的嘴。被突然的袭击冲击得大脑一片空白，那些一直以来抑制的情感似乎在这一刻喷涌而出。浓郁的信息素味道让他失神，身体不由自主起了反应。  
  
尽管樱屋敷此刻脑袋发涨，但是意识是清醒的。如果一定要和alpha结合，眼前这个人总比随便一个人要好，至少自己心理上不会排斥。  
  
被南城手指抚摸过的地方迅速升温，非自主分泌的液体让下半身已经湿润不堪，手指伸入的时候也没有任何阻力。  
  
一直以来想触碰而又尽量忍耐着，但界限终究是被打破了。  
  
异样的身体感觉让人头昏脑涨，药物副作用下的身体偏偏无比敏感，身下的体液甚至沾湿了南城的底裤，被贴上来的灼热器官抵在穴口的位置缓慢摩擦，已经按捺不住想要直接让他进来，樱屋敷粗暴地用手抓住那跟尺寸偏大的硬物直接挺身贴了上去。  
  
“哈啊……”  
  
一瞬间下体被一股温热湿润包裹着，甩开了最后一丝残存的理智，南城抱起他整个人直直顶了上去，一下一下冲击着最里面的地方。没有去思考为什么这家伙明明不是omega却会演变成这种情况，此时只想遵从本能地交合。  
  
“呃、薰……痛吗？”  
  
樱屋敷还没得空说话，从嘴角不小心溢出的呻吟算是给他的答案，被不断冲击的下身越来越软烂，同时又因为快感一阵阵收缩，太久没经历过这种冲击，前端已经止不住泄了出来，但显然这波攻势还未结束，身下含着的硬物甚至进一步涨大，在后穴里肆意入侵着又引来一波剧烈的收缩。在不知过了多久后南城终于也到达了顶点，抚过身下之人的脸颊在唇上又印下一个吻。  
  
  
  
  
“冰箱里有食物，旁边就是微波炉。”南城出门之前犹豫了一下，还是朝屋里喊道，“有什么情况打我电话。”  
  
在脑内自动整理过刚刚混乱的场面后，一向冷静的樱屋敷也有些无法淡定。本该是最理智、最不会被欲望冲击的beta，却做出这种事情，让他认真地开始思考是否应该停药。反正自己现在已经小有名气，即便摆脱alpha的身份，也依旧会有源源不断的生意上门，果然还是咨询一下医生好了。  
  
拨通了私人医生的电话，樱屋敷简短叙述了一下自己的需求，等待对方的回复。  
  
“你说你要停药？也不是不可以啦，不过真的没问题吗？都已经用了这么久了，你想清楚了？”  
  
“我不想再继续依靠药物了，停药会有什么副作用吗？”  
  
“哦，像你今天一样出现omega的症状，只不过持续时间会更久。大概……一周？并且抑制剂不起效果。你要是有可以依靠的alpha倒是可以啦，过了这一周就能回到正常的beta状态了。”  
  
樱屋敷被迫又想起刚刚的事情，握着手机的手指不由自主地捏紧了。  
  
“我知道了。”  
  
  
  
  
南城今天有些不在状态，不过专业的主厨精神还是让他强迫不去想今早的事情，而是专注于手上的工作。  
  
在旁人眼里，他这样的alpha应该是不缺omega的，不如说会有很多人投怀送抱。再加上餐厅的工作特质，每天都有形形色色的客人，想找他搭讪的也是络绎不绝。表面上做足了功夫，对每一位客人都彬彬有礼，甚至有时候为了让他们高兴会去主动搭话。但事实上，和外表相反，他并没有omega伴侣。  
  
也不是没有思考过原因。  
  
因为生理原因，某些时刻还是会被信息素相符的omega吸引，但每当这种时候他脑海里总是偏偏又想起樱屋敷，想起他不屑的眼神和司空见惯的争吵，明明不是omega却对他而言有着吸引力的淡淡信息素味道——是清香的薄荷味。话说回来，他不是alpha吗？南城真不知道自己是哪根筋搭错了，这么多年一直无法完全放下来。两个alpha能有什么结果吗？就算自己愿意，那家伙也不会愿意的吧。  
  
但是今天的事情把他的一切设想全部推翻了。难道樱屋敷其实是omega？不不，怎么可能，真的是的话，怎么会这么些年都没有发现。南城眼下甩了甩脑袋决定不去想，有空一定要找樱屋敷问清楚才行。  
  
就这么到了打烊的时间，南城准备关灯走人顺便思考以什么样的方式联系樱屋敷，结果他倒是自己送上门了。  
  
“一份意大利面。”  
  
“喂喂，你怎么又在打烊了才来？”  
  
“为了清静。”  
  
樱屋敷神色如常地坐在吧台后面，似乎早上的事情都完全没有发生过一样，搞得南城觉得疑心一整天好像是自己的问题一样。那现在算什么，普通的肉体关系？南城一边端着意大利面送出来一边习惯性地拿了最上面一颗番茄，结果樱屋敷竟然罕见地没有发火。  
  
“我有事情找你商量。”樱屋敷一边吃着面一边平淡地说着，就仿佛只是要找他商量明早吃什么一样。  
  
“啊，你竟然会求我，真难得。”南城不以为意，以为肯定又是什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事。  
  
“我能搬去你家吗？”  
  
噗——正在喝水的南城把嘴里的水全部喷了出来，“哈？！！！！”  
  
“还有，有件事瞒着你。”樱屋敷为表诚意，决定将自己的秘密都告诉他，“我是beta，只是吃药伪装成了alpha，停药之后会出现omega的生理反应，医生建议我找一个alpha度过戒断期。”  
  
这一句话里信息量实在太大，南城足足用了一分钟才反应过来。不过这样一来，也就解释得通樱屋敷身上的那些矛盾点了。  
  
“容我拒绝。”南城没有看他，只是闷闷地这么说着。  
  
“怎么？我付你报酬也不行吗？”樱屋敷继续平静地陈述着，“其他人我信不过。”  
  
“你有没有搞错啊？！”一向平和的南城一拳砸在了旁边的墙上，“怎么可能是钱的问题？！”  
  
南城只觉得樱屋敷未免迟钝过头，怎么会有人在经历了这种事之后还没有任何自觉。本来就压抑着自己的情感，现在突然而来的请求搞得他完全不知所措，唯一能确定的是如果一旦答应下来，会陷得更深吧，对这个人。并非出于生理上的契合，而是出于心理上的、长久以来的感情。  
  
樱屋敷只是神色如常地看着他，顿了顿思考要怎么开口。  
  
“我的意思是——”  
  
“你不知道我花了多大力气才忍耐下来。”南城打断了他的话，“真是太奇怪了，明明你并非omega不是吗？为什么每次看到你这家伙，我就……”  
  
就会出现对其他人没有的反应。  
  
明明不是omega，却觉得信息素的味道无比契合。Beta本身的气味是很淡的，今早是个例外，是因为药物反应被放大。但在他眼里，即便是在平时，似乎也远比浓郁的omega专属味道要来得舒心。  
  
明明看起来是个alpha，也确实每天都在争吵——这也属于alpha之间的某种反应，但其实从来没觉得讨厌过。  
  
明明……  
  
一直以来，都放不下。  
  
  
“我的意思是——”樱屋敷重复着刚刚没说完的话，目光转向南城那边，“不是说仅限于一周，而是……”  
  
明明他作为beta，最理智、最不会被感情冲击的存在，在面对南城的时候总有些莫名其妙的心绪和冲动。不是想要仅仅一周，而是想要永远、全部地把身心交由。  
  
明明不是omega，无法被永久标记，这些他又不是不明白，但那又怎样。  
  
  
樱屋敷看南城沉默着站在那边，坐起来走向他，目光依然波澜不惊。  
  
“而是，戒断期之后也在一起。”  
  
柔软冰凉的唇主动覆了上来，浓烈信息素味道已经消散，取而代之的是一如往常的淡淡薄荷味。  
  
“太狡猾了，薰。”在一个深吻后南城看着眼前的人，手指从樱色的长发间抚过。  
  
“还不是你太白痴了。”樱屋敷面带微笑，似乎觉得是自己取得了本轮胜利。  
  
  
  
  
考虑到一周的戒断期会对工作有影响，樱屋敷索性给自己放了个假。有了心理准备之后的戒断期反应也没有那么难熬，只是某个大猩猩似乎借此机会使坏，就比如某一天的时候甚至说出了「求我我才进去」这种台词，在结束之后果不其然遭到了樱屋敷的一顿暴打。  
  
掰着指头算了算今天理论上已经过了戒断期，没有用药的一周虽然某些时候身体不适但是有南城帮忙倒是也不算难捱。那么，在抛弃了这么多年的面具之后，是否能够如常地继续生活了呢？  
  
还在思考人生问题的时候被一只手突然袭击，樱屋敷急忙按了下来，“已经不需要了吧？戒断期过去了。”  
  
“所以才需要啊。”  
  
南城笑嘻嘻凑了上来，似乎已经像前几天一样开始做“准备工作”。  
  
现在的他不再会出现类似omega的副作用，但为什么还是在他的诱导下起了反应。  
  
一定是戒断期反应还没有完全结束。  
  
后穴不像之前那么湿润，南城很有耐心地抚过去探入手指的前端，果然比前几天的时候感觉要紧一些，但依旧没有遭到什么阻力所以扩张很顺利。敏感部位被反复摩挲，樱屋敷忍不住颤了一下，结果被得寸进尺的南城贴得更近了一些，肌肉饱满的胸膛在洁白的肌肤上不耐地摩擦着，下身裆部看起来马上就要被撑开。樱屋敷犹豫了一下，帮他解开了暗扣，涨大的硬物直直崩了出来弹在他的手上。  
  
明明已经不再会有omega的反应了，却感觉到身体还在渴求着对方的进入，在被第四根手指探入深处的时候忍不住闷哼出声，樱屋敷咬上了南城的肩头。  
  
偏偏这时南城放慢了动作，下半身在穴口旁蹭了蹭，“那么，还需要吗？”  
  
显然是对他之前说「已经不需要了吧」的挑衅，樱屋敷瞪了他一眼，但是被欲望染上一层薄雾的眼睛看起来没有什么说服力，咬着嘴唇点了点头。  
  
被缓慢进入带来的快感渐渐攀升，樱屋敷忍不住攀上面前之人的肩膀，然后又被耳旁的温热吐息搞得一阵发软。在逐渐推入到最深处之后南城开始抽动，尽管没有类omega的体液，但做足了准备工作的后穴依然很湿润地裹着身下的硬物。  
  
“怎么样……薰？”  
  
“白痴、呃……问我做什么？”  
  
没有得到满意答案的南城抓起了旁边晃动着的白皙小腿到更高处，然后挺身又向更深处去了一些，头部不安分地四处搅动，收获了满意的呻吟声后又逐渐加快了频率。  
  
自己一定是有哪里不对，樱屋敷此时这么想着。明明是最理智、最不会被欲望冲击的beta不是吗？却在这个alpha的攻势下不能自拔。  
  
没有多余的时间去思考别的问题，下身不住地一阵阵收缩，前端分泌的透明液体被南城伸手拭去，结果反而触到了敏感部位直接泄了出来。  
  
发泄过欲望之后的樱屋敷稍微冷静下来一些，尽管某个硬物还在体内不停抽插，努力让自己的声音平静一些仍旧无果。  
  
“你、呃……快迟到了吧？”  
  
“我今天请假了哦。”  
  
南城笑着回答，然后又恶趣味般地将灼热的头部往里一顶，直直冲撞在后穴深处的敏感点上。樱屋敷好不容易才冷静下来，又被搅得起了新一波的反应，只好迎合着对方的姿势，双腿忍不住夹紧在他的腰两侧。  
  
樱屋敷只觉得真是要疯了。现在看来，停药之后也没有好到哪里去，依旧是容易被欲望控制。  
  
但他心里很清楚的一点是，这种反常的感觉，只会对眼前的这个人而起，无论是生理上、还是心理上。  
  
结束之后才感觉没吃早饭的肚子空空荡荡，某个主厨已经在厨房忙碌了起来，煎蛋的香味飘了过来。确定关系之后樱屋敷并没有说自己要住多久，在戒断期结束之后也依旧没提这回事。  
  
管他要住多久呢，反正钥匙也交出去了。南城此时一边做饭，一边心情很好地哼着歌。  
  
“闭嘴，太难听了，白痴大猩猩。”  
  
  
END  
第一次写ABO就拿乔樱开刀了（土下座


End file.
